


after school activities

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Badly written Grimmichi het smut [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, PWP, School Uniform, face fucking, fem!ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically PWP, slutty fem!Ichigo wants the D, especially Grimm's but Grimm decided to call some people over for extra fun. Written literally just to get off, not bothering about grammar and IC and all that. comments discouraged because i know it's bad. just wanted to share anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after school activities

Grimmjow bends her over against a pipe, pulls up her mini school skirt and shoves his cock in without warning, earning a pleasured yelp from Ichigo, who in response, raises her hips more and rocks back to his thrust. She looks back at him with hazy eyes, head resting on her arms that are clutching onto the pipe. “Fuck, Grimmjow, your cock's so big… nnh…” she moans, moving her hips wildly to spur the blue-haired man on. Grimmjow hisses at the movement and begins to thrust, pistoning in and out of her tight wet heat with a growl.

“ God damn… you're so fuckin' wet…” Grimmjow groans, leaning against her back and burying his nose in her hair, one hand rubbing at her clit, the other cupping and squeezing her plump breasts over her school shirt.

“Oh yes, so thick, your cock's so fuckin' thick - ahhn!” Ichigo rocks her hips, trying to get Grimmjow's cock to graze her pleasure spot and eventually does, letting out a loud moan and earns the same from Grimmjow as she clenches around him.

“Yeah, tighten up for me, whore,” Grimmjow growls into her ear, nipping on the tip and licking along the shell as he thrusts hard and fast, pushing her legs together and pulling her hips up higher and fucking her in a downward angle, making her stand on her tip toes.

“Fuckfuckfuck, god yes! Grimmjow, there- aaahnnn!” Ichigo continues to sound out her cries of pleasure as Grimmjow thrusts directly into her pleasure spot, her hips twitching and legs shaking violently from the overwhelming pleasure, hands clawing at the metal pipe for leverage, keeping herself bent. “Grimmjow you feel so goooood!”

“Such a loud, horny bitch aren't ya? Ey, Ichigo?” Grimmjow purrs into the redhead's ear, slapping her ass as he fucks her hard. Ichigo's body jerks and lets out another moan at the hit.

“God, yes!”

“Love me spankin' you, bitch?”

“Yeah, spank my ass! Spank this bitch!” Ichigo pants and scratches at the surface of the metal pipe, jutting her ass out more. Grimmjow complies, slapping her ass hard after every thrust until the cheeks become bright red, yet Ichigo only moans louder from the pleasure-pain, legs shaking harder and pussy leaking juices.

“Keep talkin' dirty for me, Ichigo,” Grimmjow demands roughly, pulling at her hair and jerking her head and upper body back, still cupping her breasts and pinching her hard nipples.

“Aaaah fuck, it feels so good, your cock feels so fuckin' good!” Ichigo cries, hips rolling against Grimmjow's, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the pleasure.

“More.”

“Love… feelin' your thick cock stretch my pussy open… and fill me up - ahnn!” Grimmjow cuts her off by turning her head to face him and occupies her lips with his own, moaning as he tangles his tongue with hers, all the while continuing to pump hard in her, his own cock twitching against her tightening walls.

“Yeah, your tight pussy loves my cock, doesn't it? Suckin' me in every time…” Ichigo nods desperately, moving her hands back to pull at his hips.

“Grimmjow fuck me harder please!” Ichigo pleads, “Make me cum, I'm so close… so fuckin' close!”

“You want to cum, bitch?” With a smirk, Grimmjow stops his thrusts and stills, earning a frustrated growl from the red head.

“Fucker!” she yells and begins thrusting herself on him desperately, eyes searching Grimmjow's questioningly. “Grimmjow….”

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, make you cum,” Grimmjow responses and slaps her ass cheek hard.

“A-ah!” Ichigo jolts slightly from the slap and hangs her head, the sudden stillness making her embarrassment return, her body and face flushed red.

“C'mon…” Grimmjow nudges and thrusts once into her.

“Uhn!” Ichigo raises her head and looks back at Grimmjow, cheeks burning brighter. “Grimmjow, fuck me please… I want you to keep fucking me with that thick cock of yours, make me cum and squirt all over….”

Grimmjow grinned widely at her dirty talk and begins to resume fucking her albeit at a slow pace. Ichigo shudders but seems satisfied that Grimmjow is at least moving again. “Keep going…”

“I-I'm a whore for you… I love your cock… Just fuck me hard, I want it hard! Stretch this tight pussy open and fill me up! Pump your cum in me!”

“Good little whore.” Grimmjow pets her head and presses her upper body flush against the wall and pipe and pulls her hips up again, pumping his cock hard and deep in her. Ichigo begins to cry out louder, hips and legs shaking violently once again.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyes, oh my god, Grimmjow I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum!” Ichigo's body shakes violently as she thrusts herself back harder to Grimmjow's cock; Grimmjow holds onto her tight, moaning out as she clenches tighter as she reaches her peak, making his stomach coil and balls tighten, nearing his orgasm as well.

“Cum, then. Squirt it all out, baby,” Grimmjow mutters into her ears.

“Uhn, uhhhn…! God yesssssssssss!!!” Ichigo screams and spreads her legs, unable to control her violently jerking hips as she cums, squirting everywhere and around Grimmjow's cock, own hand rubbing at her clit to prolong the pleasure. “Fuck me….!”

“Fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum too…”

Ichigo tries hard to catch her breath, head still fuzzy from her orgasm, but feeling and hearing Grimmjow announce his approaching orgasm makes her perk up, “Oh god yes, fill me up, Grimmjow! Pump me full of your cum…” Ichigo moans again, this time feeling wanton and begins massaging her own breasts and sticking fingers in her mouth, making more lewd sounds as she looks at him.

“Such a slut…” Grimmjow growls, his own body tensing as he watches her and continues to thrust into her pleasure spot.

“Yeahnnn… a slut for you-ah! God, you're gonna make me cum again…” Ichigo breathes out, clutching onto the pipe and deliberately tightens around Grimmjow's cock.

“Fuck, I'm close!” Grimmjow pants and moans, gripping Ichigo's hips and skirt, pulling her harder to his thrusts with his pace getting more desperate.

“Ah! Shit! God, yes, keep fucking me like that, I'm gonna cum again!!” Ichigo screams, body shuddering. Grimmjow groans and growls behind her, and Ichigo could feel his cock throb inside herself. “Grimmjow please, fill me up!”

With that, Grimmjow cums hard, pumping into her numerous times even as he does so. Ichigo cums the moment she feels the first jet of cum filling her insides, moaning wantonly as she shivers hard, squirting her juices once again. “Fuck… there's so much cum… feels so good…”

Grimmjow leans against her for a moment to catch his breath, feeling her shiver and struggling to support herself up against the pipe. He pulls out of her still-twitching hips with soft moan and watches with hungry eyes as his cum spills out of her and to the floor. “Shit, that's so hot.”

Ichigo presses herself to the wall and sinks to her knees, sitting down and resting her tired hips, letting Grimmjow's cum leak out of her hole. After a moment she turns to crawl towards him, getting on her knees and licking up his thigh.

“Still want some more…?”

“Can't get enough of your cock… Love it…” Ichigo answers breathily, licking at the tip of his cock and grins when she feels it twitch. Grimmjow watches her for a moment as she begins to start sucking on him, making him hard again. He then smirks.

“Ya still want cock?” Grimmjow asks, and Ichigo responds with a nod. While she sucks, Grimmjow grabs his cell and sent a message, and not long after, two figures appear in the area.

“Hey now~ doin' such hanky panky in school ain't appropriate, Grimm,” a pale, spiky haired teen with white locks and golden eyes says as they appear. He and another teen, who appears to be his twin, only with orange hair, brown eyes and normal complexion, move towards them.

“Uwaaah, pretty onee-san here!” the orange haired one grins.

“Not so loud, Kon,” the pale one says.

“You're loud too, Shiro,” Grimmjow adds. He looks down to Ichigo who was still sucking wantonly on his cock, completely ignoring the other two's presence. “And Ichigo here still wants cock.”

Golden and brown eyes rake over the red head's used body, taking in the sight of her open school shirt and messy mini skirt. “She still wants more?” Shiro says. “Such a slut..”

“As long as she got big knockers, I don't care~” Kon chips in, eying the large melons on Ichigo's chest. The girl frowns at the comments but ignores, slurping noisily on Grimmjow's cock, enjoying his taste and already getting turned on again by his musky scent, fingers at her crotch once more.

“You both can have her…” Grimmjow says. Ichigo stops and pulls away.

“But Grimmjow… I want you. I want your cock,” she whines, grabbing his legs. The blue haired man pets her almost fondly and kisses her lips chastely.

“You will, babe. You'll just have to work for it before ya get mine.”

Ichigo continues to scowl but nods, glancing at the twins with an annoyed look. Both of them shrug but move towards her, pulling their limp dicks out while Grimmjow steps back to watch, stroking his cock as the show begins. Ichigo takes both cocks in her hands and begins to tug them off, opening her mouth and taking in Shiro's dick first, engulfing him whole and sucking hard. She alternates between the cocks, stroking on the one she isn't sucking on and soon admits to herself she's enjoying the little sounds the twins make, especially Kon's. He sounds inexperienced, and almost submissive with those delicious little whimpers, which turns her on more, and she wishes she could have something stuffed up her hole - like Grimmjow's cock.

Once they are hard enough, Ichigo sits back, waiting for either of them to take her. She doesn't care how, she wants to get through this so that Grimmjow would fuck her again.

The twins glance at each other and grin, and for a moment Ichigo isn't sure whether she would like this. Kon lays down and holds his dick upright and Ichigo immediately crawls over, no need for him to say anything.

“Are you eager for my cock, onee-san?” Kon grins, leering at her ample breasts. Ichigo rolls her eyes but gets on his dick anyway, sticking it in her pussy with a soft sigh. Kon moans and his hands immediately goes to her breasts, unbuttoning her shirt and let them spill out, pulling her body down so that he can suck on them. “Mmn… such juicy melons…”

Ichigo moans as she feels Kon's hot wet tongue roll around her nipples. She looks up to catch Grimmjow's eye and feels herself burning up again, getting hot at having him stroke himself while watching her getting fucked. Kon begins thrusting into her, and Ichigo decides to put on a show. She starts to rock her hips and moans louder, bouncing harder on Kon's lap.

“Shit, that's good!” Kon cries out, panting harshly before he resumes sucking on her tits. Ichigo feels his hands pull up her skirt to her waist and grabs her ass, spreading them. She turns back to see Shiro watching her on display, his pale cock looking hard and ready.

“Your ass looks hungry too, Ichigo~” the pale twin says, nearing her. Ichigo doesn't answer but bites her lip the moment she feels Shiro's cock pressing into her ass. “Mm, this is tight.” Ichigo lets out a shaky moan as Shiro thrusts in, both twins immediately picking up the pace of their thrusts. The redhead girl screams in pleasure, having both her holes stuffed and fucking her brains out.

“Oh fuck, both your cocks feel so good!” Ichigo moans, rolling her hips as they thrust. She looks up for Grimmjow, only to find her face in Grimmjow's crotch, his thick cock rubbing against her lips. “Grimmjow…” Ichigo moans and opens her mouth, swallowing the blue haired man's cock hungrily and continues to make muffled sounds of pleasure around his cock while the others continue to thrust.

“Fuck her harder, boys. She's enjoying herself,” Grimmjow says, and the twins snicker. Kon bites down on Ichigo's nipple, making her cry out, while Shiro begins to fuck her faster than she's ever felt, her body shaking as pleasure builds up.

“Fuck! Nnnh, so hard!” she clings to Grimmjow's legs and resumes sucking, occasionally pulling off to moan. “Harder, faster! Fuck me deep! Your cocks feel so fuckin' good!”

“Mnh, Shiro, I can feel your dick fucking her…” Kon moans under Ichigo, still sucking on her breasts.

“Yeah, I can feel ya too… So good… She's so tight…” Shiro pants. Ichigo nods even with her mouth full, tongue massaging Grimmjow's cock, head bobbing fast on him. Soon Grimmjow holds her head still and begins fucking her mouth, grunting at the pleasure.

Ichigo, with all her holes stuffed, was in heaven. Grimmjow pulls out from her mouth, letting her breathe. “Want some more, whore?”

Ichigo nods and moans, still getting nailed in both holes by the twins. “Yes, please. Fuck my mouth. Fuck my mouth, Grimm!” she pleads and Grimmjow grins, shoving his cock in her mouth again, fucking it hard just as he knew she likes it. Ichigo almost gags and chokes but holds it back, moaning and body shaking uncontrollably from all sensations.

Kon brushes against her g-spot and Ichigo pries her head away to scream, pushing her breasts more to Kon's face, making him groan. “Fuck yeah, tighten up like that!” Shiro groans, while he continues to fuck her ass.

“Yes, keep fuckin' me. Fuck my ass, my pussy, my mouth! Fill my holes with your cum!” Ichigo yells, body still shivering violently. Kon thrusts at her g-spot again and she screams, squirting all over without warning and clenching on the cocks tight. Both twins groan, their hips tensing and Ichigo feels them filling her insides with hot cum. She then feels a harsh tug to her hair and a cock shoves itself in her mouth, also shooting a load in her mouth and Ichigo moans at the familiar taste of Grimmjow, clawing at his legs adoringly.

“Shit…” the twins utter in unison, both laying limp on the floor or on her back. Grimmjow moans softly as he pulls out, cum spilling from her lips and dribbling down her chin even as she tries to swallow it.

Shiro also pulls out, then Ichigo lifts herself off Kon, shivering as she feels more cum spill from her holes, curling up on the floor and letting the liquid flow out of her. She looks up to see Grimmjow still hard and she manages a smirk. “Grimmjow…”

“You really want me, huh?”

“Yes, please… I want you in me again.” Ichigo reaches up as Grimmjow lowers himself to her, pressing his hand on her thigh, keeping her on her side and legs pressed together. Ichigo props herself on her forearms as she watches Grimmjow slowly push in. “God yes… fuck my tight pussy!”

“Yeah, you're so wet inside…” Grimmjow moans, lowering himself to her and kissing her lips. Ichigo wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back eagerly, moving her hips to him. Grimmjow continues to thrust, loud squelching sounds being produced from all the wetness. “Look how loud and dirty your pussy is…”

“Mnh, it's so dirty…” Ichigo panted, staring hazily at him. Grimmjow grins and turns her to her stomach, pressing her down and pulls up her hip a little, with her legs splayed out under him. Grimmjow holds on to her skirt and hip as he presses his cock into her in that frog-like position, nailing her over and over, making her moan. “Grimmjow, it's so good..!”

Grimmjow groans, feeling her tighten up. He slams harder into her, her hips shaking and her pussy creating more lewd noises from her leaking more juices, signaling her orgasm. “Ya gonna cum again?”

“Yes, god, yes, your cock feels too good.”

“Keep tellin' me how much ya love this.”

“I love it, I love your cock so much. I love it when ya fuck me deep and hard, and fill me up with your cum. It feels so fuckin' good everytime…” Ichigo mutters out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she rests her head on the floor, pushing her hips out more as Grimmjow pounds into her. “Oh my god I'm gonna come…!” Ichigo's pussy is dripping juices to the floor. With another thought in his head, Grimmjow pulls out of her and flips her to her back, shoving his fingers in instead.

“Aaah your fingers feel good too!” Ichigo gasps. Grimmjow curls his fingers in her and jabs at her g-spot over and over. She arches her back and raises her shaking hips, screaming as more juices leak out. “Ah ah aaah aaaah!! Grimmjow, nh, I'm gonna cum!!” Grimmjow keeps fucking her with his fingers, shoving the digits into her g-spot repetitively until she cums. He draws away his fingers and lets her squirt, her juices spraying all over. Ichigo continues screaming until her orgasm dies down and her hips fall back to the floor. Her body continues to twitch while she stares tiredly at Grimmjow who goes over her again and sticks it back inside.

“So wet…” Grimmjow mutters. Ichigo can only moan and nod, letting him fuck her. She's too tired to respond, too numb from cumming numerous times.

Soon, Grimmjow pulls out of her with a groan and goes over to her face, stroking his cock. Ichigo manages to get on her knees, opening her mouth and sucking his tip hard, making the blue-haired man moan again. She also lets him fuck her mouth again; his thrusts hard and desperate, and it's obvious he's going to cum soon. He holds her head and pulls out of her mouth again, stroking himself until he reaches his peak.

Grimmjow shoots out a huge load on her, the hot white liquid landing all over face and breasts. Grimmjow moans and his hips twitch from his sex high, and eventually stops, looking down at her with a pleasured sigh. “Shit, you look good…” Ichigo only nods and licks her lips, feeling tired. Grimmjow holds her and looks at the twins who had been watching the show. The both of them had been sucking and stroking each other off to Grimmjow and Ichigo, and had also shot their loads.

“Good show, Blue,” Shiro grins, patting a tired looking Kon who was resting against him. Kon manages a satisfied smile.

“Yeah.. thanks,” Grimmjow says and decides to clean Ichigo up and carry her home.


End file.
